


Yours

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Confirmation of feelings, Cuddling, Dating, Fluff, Fluffy, Getting Together, Intimacy, M/M, Morning After, New Beginnings, Unbelievable, self doubt, theyre in loveeeee, wowie they cant even put their clothes back on before they get emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: The morning after their love confession and first time, Steve and Tony make a promise to each other. Neither intend to ever break it.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first follow-up fic. Essentially a part 2 to A Glass of Water. Enjoy.

Waking up in the morning was unusual, but not unpleasant. Tony felt warm arms around him, holding him close. His lower half ached and throbbed in just the right way, a reminder of the pleasure he had felt the night before. His limbs were heavy with fatigue, but his muscles lax and bones pain-free. At first he was confused, sleep clouding his mind. It took a moment to wake up completely, the early hour disagreeing with his normal body function. Tony was by no means a morning person. Without an alarm he never woke before 10, and even then was unhappy about it.

It was safe to say this situation was out of the norm, but… not terrible. The thought of staying like this forever was appealing. Steve was in his bed. Steve was holding him tight, had shared the night, and had shared his body. Steve had admitted that he cared for Tony in a way he never suspected, or assumed he deserved.

Most importantly, Steve was by his side and Tony had slept better than any night in the last three months. His sleep had been dreamless, peaceful. None of the medication he had pilfered over the last few months had achieved that, but Steve’s presence did. That meant something.

The reality of the situation dawned on him, and the brunet finally opened his eyes, blinking away the light peeking in through the blinds. They settled on Steve’s face in front of him: peaceful, young, gorgeous. The times he had seen Steve sleeping before, out on the couch or in the infirmary after a brutal mission, he always seemed so exhausted, weighed down by his injuries or his consciousness. Now he seemed restful, comfortable. His hair was mussed up and bangs spread over his forehead. That brought a smile to Tony’s lips.

He was tempted to go back to sleep, but he could stave off exhaustion in favor of admiring Steve. He adored the blond so much, more in this moment perhaps than ever before. Tony wondered how he got here. How had he come to feel so deeply for someone that drove him up the wall when they met? More importantly, how did that person return his feelings?

Tony’s chest thrummed and tightened, overcome by emotion. It still seemed unbelievable, illogical. His mind ran through their conversation in the kitchen, the way Steve had looked at him with love in his eyes, the way he flushed and moaned his name as they fucked, how he spoke with respect and trust and reverence. He closed his eyes, remembered the delightful touches, the way his skin tingled at their contact, the way Steve’s length had filled him up, wonderfully, intimately. He still felt it in his core, would probably feel it for the next few hours, but loved it more than he could tell. Tony sighed contentedly, curled a little more into Steve’s broad chest.

The blond stirred, and the scientist tensed for a moment. He wasn’t ready for Steve to wake up yet. Just a little more of this bliss was what he wanted. He had control right now, but knew that as soon as things set into motion, that control would disappear. His doubtful mind made itself known again, and he wondered if maybe Steve would regret what they had done. Maybe he had a lapse of judgment last night. Maybe he would wake up and walk out and never want a repeat. Maybe he would avoid Tony, or be disgusted with him or make fun of him or something. Maybe he would take back all he said, maybe he would admit that it was a lie and Tony was unlovable. That was of course absurd, but Tony’s mind had always been an enemy, determined to create the worst situation possible, regardless of if it was realistic or not. Some negative past romantic experiences hardly helped the situation. To his relief though, the soldier tightened the arm wrapped around him, pulled him closer.

“Morning,” Steve muttered, voice low.

It rumbled in his chest, and Tony, pressed against it, relished in it, alongside the steady beating of the soldier’s heart. He opened his eyes once more, looked up into sleepy blue ones. God, Steve was perfect, far too perfect. The blond was looking at Tony with admiration, with trust and no small amount of joy. It made the scientist’s cheeks heat up.

“Hi,” he croaked, unable to prevent a smile from forming on his lips.

“How did you sleep?” the blond asked, gently rubbing Tony’s back.

The brunet melted into the touch, fingers tightening on Steve’s warm arm. Tony wasn’t used to such affection, and was frankly, starved for it. It raised goosebumps on his skin. “Better than ever,” he replied, breathless.

“Good.”

There was a pause, where Steve tried to figure out what to say next. It was a little awkward, but not enough to make both parties run away. His eyes darted around the room, and settled on the brunet’s face after gathering his thoughts. “So…this is— I wasn’t really expecting to go all the way.”

Tony tensed at that. Here it would come. Steve probably thought he was easy, probably heard enough over the years from tabloids or maybe his stupid SHIELD file, or maybe Steve had found his old sex tapes on the internet. Maybe this was a pity lay after all, to make Tony feel well enough to sleep, or maybe he just wanted a taste of Tony like everyone else did. Maybe it was too much to ask to be cared for genuinely. Maybe he didn’t deserve that. Tony tried not to let his mind get ahead of himself. He swallowed hard, lowered his eyes. He didn’t want his emotions to get the better of him, but felt a lump gathering in this throat regardless.

Steve must have realized his mistake, because he became equally tense, and quickly spoke to rectify the situation. “I— it was wonderful. I just meant that, it was unexpected. Good unexpected! I just…wanted to do it differently, I guess. I wanted to work up to it, to take you out first.” He drew back, brushed a hand through Tony’s dark hair.

The scientist met his eyes again, the tension bleeding out of his shoulders, until he was relaxed again.

“You can still take me out,” Tony replied, relief in his tone. He rested a hand on Steve’s broad shoulder, momentarily admired the thick muscles of his neck. “As many times as you want. All the time. Every day. Fuck, Steve… I can’t believe— I mean, you…”  

“Yeah,” the blond replied, red dusting his cheeks now. “I love you. And you love me, right?”

Tony groaned a little. “Yes,” he said. “Yes of course— God, you’ve got no idea how much.” He meant it. He loved Steve, and it was clear Steve loved him back. His heart fluttered, and Tony drew himself upwards on the bed, pressed a kiss to the blond’s cheek.

“I love you,” he said quietly, admitting it to himself fully and to the other man.

Steve captured his lips, but it was a little awkward, as he was too busy smiling, heart melting at Tony’s confession. Tony didn’t mind. He swung a leg over Steve’s waist, framed his handsome face in his hands and leaned forward until he was straddling the blond, Steve’s back pressed into the soft mattress.

The soldier drew him close, fingers dancing up and down the scientist’s spine. Tony hummed softly into his mouth, kissed him slowly and deeply. He wanted Steve to know how happy he was, how his bones vibrated with joy, how his breath stuck in his chest hard enough to burst, how he wanted to laugh and laugh and laugh. He wondered if it was the same for Steve, if it was just as overwhelming and wonderful and unexpected but perfect. He did his best to express all of that in the kiss, and when he finally pulled back, both were breathless. The blond’s face was a lovely shade of pink, and Tony brushed a gentle hand over his cheekbone.

“Be my fella,” Steve said, gazing up at him lovingly. “Officially.”

Tony’s heart leapt in his chest. Steve was asking for commitment, wanted Tony to be his, officially. It was more than he could ever hope for, but goddamn he was afraid of messing it up. A billion thoughts ran through his head: a billion scenarios where he screwed something up, where all of this ended badly. Tony was brave in many endeavors, but none scared him as much as this. Steve was so… _Steve_ : So honest and kind and maybe annoyingly righteous, so good, way better than Tony had ever been, and without even trying. Steve was a leader and a hero, generous and caring and far too easy to argue with, so very good at working Tony up, and not to mention his teammate.

For a moment Tony considered what the others would say, how they would make fun or maybe talk behind his back, how they would say he wasn’t good enough for Steve, or how they would take Steve’s side if things started to go bad, as they usually did in every situation. Not to mention the field day the media would have, how they would be torn apart by tabloids and dumb internet articles. He remembered briefly that Steve wasn’t even really ‘out,’ at least not to the media, and that in itself would stir up tons of trouble. People would judge him at every turn, more than usual, and would say that someone like Tony would never belong with someone like Steve, and Steve would be judged in turn, for breaking the All-American image that most people believed was Captain America.

Tony certainly didn’t feel good enough, had been threatened with inadequacy most of his life, and now as no exception. He didn’t want any of those things to happen. He didn’t want to make things harder for both of them. They were hard enough already.

But Steve had asked a question that needed an answer, and Tony had already spent long enough screaming at himself internally, the dead air between them stretching by the second. His brown eyes searched the blond’s face, and saw trepidation now, so Tony managed to speak, to placate the tension gathering in Steve’s shoulders.

“I…yes. If you really want me,” the scientist replied quietly, a little self conscious. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but it was what his heart wanted, and obviously what Steve wanted as well. Tony was terrified, and rightly so, but he had already admitted his feelings, and there was no retracting them now. He was too far gone for Steve, and would willingly submit himself to the collision course.

“Of course I want you,” Steve said, as if it were obvious.

Tony squinted at him, searched his face for any hint of falsehood, but found none. He was absolutely earnest.

“I wouldn’t have asked you otherwise,” the blond remarked. He ran his fingers through the tufts of hair at the nape of Tony’s neck delicately.

“Touché,” Tony muttered in reply. Steve was a smart man, had probably weighed the risks as much as Tony had, and obviously decided they were worth it. Steve loved him enough, trusted him enough, to believe that things would work out well. That struck Tony perhaps more than anything else about this had.

He buried his face in Steve’s neck, partly to hide the warmth spreading across his cheeks and partly to hide the wide, lovesick smile plastered on his lips.

They stayed like that for a moment, embracing each other, absorbing the contact. Tony’s mind was going a mile a minute, but most of his fears had been successfully silenced. He just needed to shake the last few.

“Y’know, this isn’t going to be easy. I’m a hell of a lot to handle,” Tony said suddenly against the blond’s neck. He was warning Steve in advance. It was only fair.

The blond snorted softly in reply, and reopened his eyes, which had closed in the meantime. “Trust me, I already know that.”

“And you want this anyway?” the scientist prodded, pushing up on his arms. He sat up, looked down at the man beneath him. He needed full confirmation. It still felt too good to be true.

“I want _you_ anyway. I have for a long time.”Steve smiled softly, rolled his eyes at Tony’s skepticism. He was a little surprised at how much the brunet doubted his intentions, but didn’t mind. He would give Tony all the validation he needed.

He was just glad they had come this far. He relished in the feeling of Tony beneath his hands, the touch of their skin. He had seen a new side of Tony, a side that now, hopefully, belonged only to him. Steve wanted to keep him, to cherish him, despite their arguments and the irritation he sometimes felt. He wanted to give Tony everything he had, everything he was. Tony was a new beginning, a new home. Maybe it was presumptuous to think this would last long term. Maybe they weren’t truly compatible, but Steve had to try. He wanted to try. He wanted it more than anything else, and although he didn’t know for sure, Tony felt the same.

“Good,” the scientist replied, finally content to accept Steve’s offer and everything that came with it. He was filled with fear, but the joy far outweighed it. He could brave this new territory. He trusted his heart to lead the way.

Maybe things wouldn’t end well. Maybe all this would be short-lived, a pipe-dream that became real for just a moment. Maybe it would end in heartbreak, would lead to the downfall of the world he had built. Tony didn’t care. The future could kiss his ass— he was living in the present now, and would enjoy whatever this was while it lasted.

Steve was his now, as strange as it seemed. Tony would cherish him as long as he could.

He cupped the soldier’s face in his hands, pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Steve was his. He only had to say the words. His lips lingered against Steve’s skin, an unspoken promise.

Tony drew back, brown eyes meeting blue ones, and breathed life into it.

“Then I’m yours.”            

**Author's Note:**

> Also the word count in my word document is 2400, why the hell is it 2405 here? It ruined my lovely number.


End file.
